Pirates of the Niben Bay
by Miniryke
Summary: After a race between Jack and Barbosa has a confusing end, five of the original characters    one new find themselves in another world-Nirn, at a time when the hoards of Oblivion threaten to kill absolutely everything. The story of Cyrodiil may change...
1. Chapter 1  Seige at Pirate Cove

**(I own nothing... absolutely nothing in the following text.)**

**Elizabeth**

Elizabeth stood looking out at the bay which surrounded Shipwreck Cove, in a pit of anger. But composure, she realized, was a nessissity for her survival in the next moments of her life. On the tenth anniversary of William's eternal bounding to the Flying Dutchman, a day which she had held much anticipation for, Shipwreck Cove was preparing for an invasion. And as the world renowned Pirate King she realised that this would be a time spent guarding her kingdom and not just spending time with her beloved William. But she had been preparing for such a day for over half a decade. The sacrifice of Lord Victor Beckett would not only set William free from his duties as captain of the Flying Dutchman, but it would also be a victory for the entire pirate world, to be rid of the new chairman of the East India Trading Company-Cutler Beckett's younger brother.

"Elizabeth," William called softly from her side. "We're running out of time."

She gave a weak, but intense smile of anticipation. "He couldn't come soon enough." She turned to meet his eyes. "Nothing would please me more than to see him be dragged back to the waves by the ghosts of those who died at sea each time he tried to touch land."

William picked up the blue, elongated egg-shaped stone on the table and held it out in front of her. "How certain are you that this will work?"

She paused, giving a considerable amount of thought to her answer. "If it doesn't, I can always meet you here, as this island isn't technically land."

William tried to hold back what he wanted to say to her all day, but his love was too much. "But what life is this for you?" He looked grievously concerned.

She smiled again. "Or, we can always meet on the seas, as we're used to doing."

William clutched her hand, nearly dropping the stone in his excitement. "Then let us flee this place together and escape Beckett."

She retracted her hand from his. "And leave my men to die in what would be a pointless battle? Are you _mad_?" There was a brief moment of silence, before Elizabeth placed her hands back in William's and stared through a window, into the far distance. "Beckett doesn't want to kill me. There's something else on his mind. And you cannot die. There's no need for us to run."

"Your Majesty!" someone called from beyond the doors. A man with a panic stricken face burst through to deliver his urgent message. "We've been breached! Beckett's here!"

"Then you know what to do," she announced, without turning to see him. "Get to wherever your position may be."

"Aye, Your Majesty." He dissappeared into the depths of Shipwreck Cove, leaving Elizabeth and Will standing together for the last few moments."

"Are you ready for this?" Will asked, looking anxious.

She met his eyes, lovingly. "Promice me one thing. If this doesn't work, we'll somehow find a way in which we can walk together in Port Royal in another ten years."

Heavy cluncking footsteps grew louder as Beckett's men flooded the ships of the cove. Anxiety grew in both of them. Will met her eyes with the same loving stare, before reaching round to pull her closer and meet his lips with hers. And then the doors banged open.

Beckett was a skinny man with a sickly pallor. He made his way past his men in a slow strut with a wide grin stretching across his face, moonlight making him look even more ill than usual.

"Elizabeth Swan," he greeted, before bowing with sarcazm.

"Turner," William spat, cocking his head to one side with a grin to rival Beckett's.

"Hmm, yes, but if I recall, your 'wedding' didn't exactly hold a great deal of legitamacy, now did it?"

Elizabeth approached him then. A few of Beckett's men raised their bayonets. Becket raised his hands to halt them, holding his grin in place.

"You're one to talk about legitamacy, when both you're sons are bastards, so I've heard."

Beckett's grin disappeared as his composure fell into his usual temper. He held out his cutlass to her neck. William responded instantly, pointing a pistol to Beckett's face. The soldiers responded by aiming their bayonets to William. Beckett took out his pistol and slowly moved it to point at Elizabeth's forehead.

Stalemate.

At that moment, Elizabeth gave the signal by shouting, "For the Cove!" And with that, all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack**

"Port to starboard! Shipwreck Cove!" Jack Sparrow bounded down the rigging as fast as he could, breaking a few of the ropes on his way down. He stumbled slightly as he hit the deck. Gibbs was by his side to offer Jack his infamous hat.

"So, Captain," he started. "What exactly are we going to _do _when we reach shipwreck cove?"

"We steal the stone, of course."

Gibbs paused awkwardly, as he knew he would be asking several questions before getting a decent answer out of Jack, as always. "Y-yes, but... how are we actually going to do that... Well, seeing that Barbosa's men are many and our men are... Well, eight?"

Jack began his distinctive walk down towards the stern of the boat. Gibbs followed anxciously.

"Gibbs, you're an intelligent man..." He paused, cocking his head to ponder. "I think... So when I say that Barbosa and his men will certainly _not_ be leaving the Cove with the stone, why do you think that is?"

Gibbs thought for a moment. "Because the stone is... hard to see?"

Jack turned and stared over Gibbs' shoulder, far into the nothingness ao the ocean for a moment. "No," he said, before continuing up the stairs. "Only _I _know what the stone actually looks like, and Elizabeth won't have a clue about what Barbosa wants, as she herself doesn't actually know that the stone she holds is not what she thinks it is."

For the fourth-maybe fifth-time, Gibbs was perplexed by the concept. "You've mentioned that... But we still only have eight men," he repeated.

"The fewer we are the more we'll avoid detection," Jack replied.

"...We're at least a day behind Barbosa."

"We have the pearl."

Gibbs softened his tone for what he was about to say. "...Yes, but... The Pearl... She's... Coming of age a bit, wouldn't you agree, Captain?"

"Nonsense," Jack replied, curtly, accidentally snapping one of the handles off the steering wheel. He grimaced at the rotting wood in his hands, before tossing it over his shoulder and proceeding to argue his point. "This ship will last a lifetime." He patted one of the three huge lamps which stood on the edge of the stern. It creacked loudly and the wood beneath it gave way. It plundered into the depths of the ocean, leaving a considerable hole in the wall. Jack stood there, his hand completely retracted in fear of something else breaking, for a moment. He suddenly relaxed his body. "Now,_ that _looks better," he lied, unconvincingly. Shipwreck Cove was now a clearly outlined patch of grey with wear diamond-like shimmers as the light from the windows was reflected onto the ever changing waterline, growing stronger in the thick fogg with every passing moment. But as the pearl drew nearer, other, more familiar shapes started to make themselves visible, and they were surrounding the cove. Jack had managed to avoid encounters with the East Indian Trading Company rather successfully since the death of Cutler Beckett. There was even a time where the Pearl was presumed to have become unsailable, due to her almost complete absense of appearences in the last decade. And if the Pearl wasn't dead, then Jack surely was, rumored to have been murdered by Barbosa-when in truth, childish squabbles between Jack and Barbosa were as they always had been.

Both Gibbs and Jack eyed the yellow and black striped ships in shock for a moment.

"Err... Captain..."

"Hard to starboard! We're entering a little differently this time."

"...I've heard that can be bad luck on a pirate's part, Captain."

"Nonsense."

Lowering the anchor was a tricky business when attempting to dock on the bottom of a rocky cliff.

"So... Now what?" Gibbs asked, a little impatiently.

"We steal the stone, of course. Now, there's a hidden boat underwater... erm... somewhere... which is used as a secret way of getting into the cove. Where's the rum?"

Gibbs paused. "...The _rum_, Captain?"

"Yes, I need something to pass the time until you return with the whereabouts of this particular boat." Reluctantly, one of the men handed him a near empty bottle of rum and with that, Jack waved the seven men away. "Gentlemen, I shal eagerly await your return. Now, off you go."


End file.
